Murder she Wrote
by Crypticelfdreamer Idril
Summary: Rating for graphic violence. It is very ooc, but I think it's probably worth the read. Really miserable but ends fairly happily. Pretty fast paced. Please R&R!


Murder she Wrote  
A/N WARNING-THIS WILL NOT BE HAPPY AT ALL. After Chibi-Usa is born, Mamoru can't handle the stress, so he dumps Usagi. He then gets back together with Rei. THIS WILL BRING OUT HORRIBLE CHARACTER FLAWS. IT CONTAINS LARGE AMOUNTS OF OOC-NESS. DO NOT flame me for it. I have nothing against any of the characters, this was just a deranged idea I had in one of my suicidal fits. It does end on a happy note though. Here goes.  
Usagi cried into her pillow. She couldn't believe their nerve. She couldn't believe that they could embarress her so much. She couldn't believe that they wanted to put her through this.   
Dear Usagi, You are cordially invited to the six-month aniversary party of Mamoru Chiba and Rei Hino. It will take place at the Hikawa Shrine. All of the senshi will be there and you need to go to take Chibi-Usa along. Can't wait to see you there! ~Rei Hino with Mamoru Chiba  
Usagi ripped up the beautiful crimson paper and threw it into the glass candle jar on her desk. It lit up in flames. Usagi smiled.  
  
She heard the pittering of small feet walking towards her room and then a knock on the door. It opened a crack and Chibi-Usa peeked her head in. "Usagi-mama, may I come in?"  
  
"Of course dear." said Usagi as the girl shut the door behind her and crawled into Usagi's bed with her.  
  
"Usa-mama, I understand if you don't wanna go to the party. It's fine with me if you don't want to go. In some ways I don't want to go."  
  
Usagi could tell that it was a half-way lie. She sighed. "No, Chibichan. I'll take you. You need to spend some time with your papa." said Usagi. She remembered the days when she would have whined and thrown a fit for having to go. But not anymore. Usagi had grown up. After Mamoru had left her, she had had to make a living not only for herself, but Chibi-Usa. She had been strong and hadn't accepted help from anyone, but she had made it. She had a strong sense of pride in herself, and knew that her daughter looked up to her mommy more than anyone else.  
  
Once Chibi-Usa had fallen asleep against her mother's side, Usagi laughed bitterly. So this was how it was. Instead of a royal palace made of crystal, she was living in a dumpy apartment with walls about as thick as cardboard. The only thing she had to live for was Chibi-Usa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi looked at her daughter and smiled. She looked so beautiful in her pale pink dress and adorable little white slippers. She couldn't get over how much Chibi-Usa reminded her of herself in the old pictures that Usagi's mom had always loved to show off.  
  
Usagi herself had worn a simple sundress and flat sandals. She was not about to dress up for this occasion.   
  
They got into her van and drove to the Shrine. The other senshi were already there.  
  
Usagi leaned over and kissed Chibi-Usa's cheek. "Honey, why don't you go find your father and tell him that you're here. I'm going to talk to Aunt Minako-chan."   
  
ChibiUsa nodded and ran off to find her father in the small crowd of Mamoru's college friends, Rei's friends, and the senshi. Usagi walked over to Minako.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here." Usagi said to Minako. "Apparently they don't either." she added when she saw some of Mamoru's friends looking at her oddly. "I guess they didn't expect Mamoru's exwhore and her daughter to show up." she said with bitterness.   
  
Minako scolded her. "Usagi! You ARE NOT his ex-whore. You never have been. You never will be. And you know as well as they do that he loves Chibi-Usa probably more than he loves Rei." she reproached. "Speaking of the bitch...look who's coming." Minako added in a low voice.  
  
Usagi sighed. She knew they would seek her out eventually. They always did. She was so happy that she had Minako with her. After her life had gone down the drain, Minako had been the only one of the senshi to support Usagi. The other's had thought that something must be wrong with Usagi to not be able to keep Mamoru, but not Minako. Minako would stand by her side until the end.  
  
"Usagi-CHAN. So glad you could make it! How have you been? Comfortable I hope." said Rei, dripping with sugar.   
  
"I've been wonderful Hino-san." Usagi said evenly.  
  
"Actually I prefer Chiba-san. Mamo-koi and I have been lovely, We're getting married soon so might as well start using my new last name! It's been six terrific months and I'm moving in with him next week! Isn't that great!" Rei said with a snobbish smirk.  
  
"Glad you're so happy Chiba. Now If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my child's father about my child." spat out Usagi.   
  
"Oh about that. I thought maybe Chibi-Usa and I should spend more time together, seeing as how she'll practically be mine very soon." said Rei.  
  
"She will NEVER be your daughter, bitch. Cut the act, you're a shitty actress. My daughter doesn't want to be your daughter. Trust me, she's told me all about how you treat her. You can taunt me and treat me like shit, but if your treatment of Chibi-Usa doesn't shape up, you and you're dick won't be seeing any of her." said Usagi angrily.  
  
"Temper, Usagi, Temper. What ever are you talking about?" asked Rei innocently.  
  
"Must you make me repeat myself? You're not fooling anyone. When you aren't ignoring the child's existance you are being rude and bitchy to her and bossing her around." Usagi yelled as she abrubtly turned around and left to find Mamoru. Heads were starting to turn to the two woman.  
  
Rei followed her, ready to scream some more and make a scene, but tripped over Chibi-Usa, who was sitting on the ground talking with Hotaru.  
  
Rei started screaming at Chibi-Usa and then slapped her. Unfortunately for Rei, Usagi saw it all. That was it. Her daughter wasn't going to go have to stand any more of that kunt. Usagi got everything ready and then went to talk to Mamoru.  
  
"Chibi-Usa should stay with you tonight. It's been a while since she did, and it's only fair for you." said Usagi.  
  
"Um...Usagi...it's Rei and my anniversary. Couldn't it wait a night or two?"   
  
"Don't worry about that...I mean Rei is always going on about how she loves the child to death. She would be thrilled I'm sure!" said Usagi.  
  
"Okay. I'll go tell Chibi-Usa. The guests have started leaving, so you can go when you wish. Thank you for coming." said Mamoru as he left in search of his daughter or fiance. He found the latter first.  
  
"Rei-koi, Chibi-Usa is staying with us. Why don't I take her to my penthouse and then come back to help you clean up and then take you to my place?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. Just hurry up." she barked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The last of the guests trickled out of the shrine to a light sprinkle. Rei sighed deeply and looked around realizing that for the first time that day she was alone. "Finally. Now if only the stupid demonspawn wasn't going with us. That fucking whore is always dropping her spawn on us at last minute on important days." thought Rei aloud.  
  
Then she heard a sound that made her heart freeze. It was the sound of metal scraping against metal, and it was right behind Rei.   
  
She tried to turn around, but was met by knives slashing at her neck and chest.   
  
She screamed and gasped as she fell to the ground. She struggled to get her burning eyes open to see her attacker. The face her eyes met was the last person she expected. Usagi was bent over her with a fire burning in her eyes taht Rei had never imagined she could wear. Rei drew back frightened.  
  
Usagi brought the knife down on that bitch once again. "This is for stealing the man I loved." she said bitterly as she slashed once again at Rei's chest.  
  
"This is for stealing my angel's father from her" another slash  
  
"This is for every unkind word you've ever said to my daughter!" and another.  
  
"This is for everything you've ever done to me!" she screamed as she made a final cut. She delved the knife up by Rei's neck and dragged it down her chest until it came to her naval. The ground under Rei's back was becoming drenched with blood from the final cut, which pierced all the way through Rei's back. Rei gave up her screams and gave one final gasp as she died.  
  
Usagi just sat there staring at the knife.  
  
The scrape of tires against gravel brought her back to life. Mamoru had returned.  
  
The man looked down at all the blood and then saw what was left of his future wife laying in shreds of flesh. A few feet to the side he saw Usagi, holding a knife that was absolutely drenched in blood.   
  
He shrieked before running and kneeling to Rei.  
  
~*~*~*~Back to the very end of the party~*~*~*~  
  
Seiya felt something in his mind telling him that he had to go to Earth. He felt that part of the Universe was about to be ripped.   
  
He went and found his brothers and told them. "Guys. I have to go. She's in trouble." said Seiya.  
  
"Seiya, you havn't seen her in 5 years." said Yaten.  
  
"I don't care. Tell the Princess where I've gone. I'm going to the transport room. I'm going to get her." he said determinadely before leaving.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seiya arrived in Tokyo. He knew he had to find her, but didn't even know where to look. He glanced around at his surroundings and noticed that the closest place he knew around him was probably the Hikawa Shrine, which was about 100 yards away. He would go there and ask Rei-san about Usagi.  
  
As he neared the Shrine, he heard wrenching screams. His heart skipped a beat and he jumped into a sprint. He reached the Shrine and saw Mamoru bent over a lake of blood and torn flesh. He couldn't even tell that it had been human. "Usagi!!!" he screamed, thinking that it was her.   
  
Seiya heard wimpering a few feet away and glanced around. He had a sharp intake of breath when he noticed that it was Usagi. 'Thank God she's okay!' he thought to himself as he ran over to her.   
  
Then he noticed the knife in her hands. Everything connected.  
  
"Oh God, Usagi! You...you killed her?" asked Seiya in a whisper.  
  
Usagi managed to nod through her sighs. then started choking out her story as she threw the knife to the ground.  
  
"Mamoru LEFT ME after Chibi-Usagi was born. I LOVED HIM! HE KNEW IT! She spent all her time TAUNTING me. She ABUSED my daughter. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just... couldn't...take...it..." she screamed hysterically.   
  
She started to rock back and forth and Seiya grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.   
  
All at once Mamoru grabbed the knife that she had dropped and tried to pounce on her. Seiya knocked him to the ground and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Don't try to protect her. She's going to get what she deserves." growled Mamoru as his eyes flashed.  
  
"Stay away from her bastard. Your bitch got what was coming to her. You got what you deserved. You drove her insane. Usagi will get what she was robbed of. Only YOU won't have the chance to give it to her. I will give her the life that you were meant to. I'm taking her with me."  
he said and then lifted Usagi up.   
  
"Usagi, will you come with me?" he asked softly.  
  
Mamoru once again tried to get up and attack them but Seiya kicked him hard in the ribs. Mamoru fell to the ground as his a cracking sound came from him chest.  
  
Usagi nodded sleepily and trembled against his side. "My daughter..." she said softly.  
  
Seiya nodded in understanding and then whispered a transport phrase and they both disapeared. They reapeared inside Mamoru's appartment. Chibi-Usa glanced up in surprise at the two. She recognized Seiya from the pictures her mom had showed her.   
  
"Mommy...what's wrong?" asked Chibi-Usa softly as she saw her mother with blood on her hands and trembling.   
  
Seiya set Usagi down and bent over to address the four year old.   
  
"Princess, your mother is sick. I'm going to take you both to my home so that you can have a new life. Is taht okay?" he asked lovingly.  
  
Chibi-Usa trembled and nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. She knew what was happening. She understood perfectly. She allowed herself to be picked up by Seiya and then hugged her mother who was also being held by Seiya.  
  
Usagi felt comforted by her true love and her daughter's arms around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you brought them here." said Taiki as they watched the doctors of Kinmokou treat Usagi and Chibi-Usa to make sure they were healthy.  
  
"They had forsaken her. She was lying on the ground crying while her ex-boyfriend, that bastard, kept trying to kill her because she...she killed Rei. I know it sounds bad, but Mamoru left her for Rei and Rei verbally abused Usagi to insanity, and Verbally and physically abused our daughter. Usagi couldn't take it. I guess the stress just pushed her over the brink. She'll be fine here. She's meant to be here." he said.  
  
"your child?" questioned Yaten.  
  
Seiya blushed slightly. "I'm going to adopt her if they'll let me. I love her jsut as much or more so than any child I could have.  
  
Yaten grinned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Usagi woke up in a white bed and glanced around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Chibi-Usa next to her. Then she felt soft lips brush hers. She sat up, and a flash of understanding passed between her and Seiya. He knew that she was herself, so he went ahead.  
  
"You're awake. Usagi-chan, please...will you marry me? I want to be a part of you and Chibi's life. I want to be your husband, and I want to be her father. Please..." he said.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I would love nothing better. If only I had gone with you the first time around. So much tragedy could have been averted. I don't know what came over me. I dont' know how I killed her." she choked out as she started to cry again.   
  
Seiya took her into his arms.  
  
"It's all over. You're away from there now. You can start over here with our daughter and me. It will be happy. We'll both be happy for the first time." he said.  
  
Usagi smiled. Then Chibi-Usa uncurled herself. "So now we're a family?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Usagi smiled happily. "Yes. Now we're a happy family." she said.  
  
Seiya crawled into the bed with them and they cuddled up with Chibi-Usa in the middle and fell asleep.  
For the first time in any of their' lives, they were truely happy.  
A/N. Hey...I didn't expect it to end happily, but it did! PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
